novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dawn
"If you believe, it's possible. Heck, I once made an internet cannon. And guess what? Ponies. ****ING PONIES EVERYWHERE. IUPI!" - Red Dawn. Red Dawn joined NOVA during the Coruscant Aftermath era, as a war-torn pre-teenager at the age of 9 - 12 (precise age unknown). He left NOVA some time after the end of the Aftermath, completely vanishing from NOVA 's, and everyone else's for that matter, sight, even though there have been reports of a red haired, athletic male in his 50's wandering Elysium's roads, commiting crimes all over it. Early Known Life After he travelled to our current dimension through usage of a harvested interdimensional rift, he landed on an under-revision Coruscant, at the toes of a man called Rahkon, who then suggested (actually knocked him out and threw him into a ship) that he should join NOVA . Dawn began his NOVA life as a cargo worker in the Scorpion. As the Scorpion was assaulted for the first time ever, he showed his species' combat and physical prowess, which obviously turned him into your typical NOVA soldier. Around his 666th kill as a NOVA soldier, he was promoted to his squad's secondary leader. His comrades despised him for that. Later, as his squad walked on one of Coruscant's moon, they were assaulted. Explosions were heard, rocks turned into shred! Shred that soon fell on his squad, but Dawn quickly thought of a way of escaping, and was later promoted to Officer for such a thing. Dawn, although happy, remembred the torments of war, being ever so changed. The New Armory His fellow comrades knew Dawn wasn't well, but they let him solve his issues by himself.'' Little did they know what was coming to them.'' Dawn vanished into his room, never to be seen for around half a year. Rahkon, mad at Dawn's hiding, decided to take down his door after that time: - GET UP NOW SOLDIER. But Dawn ignored him. - I SAID: GET UP NOW OR YOU'RE EXILED! Dawn kept lying on his bed, motionless. Rahkon decided to then approach him, and with that I mean shoot his bed violently out of anger. As it turns out, Dawn wasn't there. Rahkon headed to the door, but the door turned into a wall. Rahkon didn't care, and, as the room turned into data, he blew the wall up and left. Dawn was busy with Alex Talis, proposing the adoption of a new armory, which would give them an edge against Bloodskull. Alex accepted, and so Dawn went on to request Rahkon's help with such armory. The development took around 2 years, and plateaued NOVA utterly during that time period, but it was worth it, as NOVA soldiers were much more efficient in combat then Bloodskull soldiers. Dawn received the title of Supreme General O'Science And Technology, and he became happy again, except for his former comrades, who were used in Rahkon's experiments, as well as Dawn's. Alex's Fall As the years passed, Dawn eventually got promoted to High Councilor, and the Supreme Councilor O'Science And Technology. Many things happened, such as Rahkon ruling NOVA , then Talis coming back, then Talis leaving NOVA at Maverick's command, who in turn made Dawn NOVA 's 2nd leader. Dawn eventually became the temporary leader of NOVA , his reign being known as "The Reign Where Genetically Modified Weed Was Absolutely Mandatory". Once again, Talis came back and started ruling over NOVA ever so poorly. Dawn kept his position, and his influence grew smaller as the cicles passed, to the point where he was nothing but a weapon designer, who had fun with Rahkon. Rahkon eventually joined Dawn and Alex in NOVA 's leadership, but, later, he left NOVA ... forever. Alex got mad at Dawn sometimes, and threatened to exile him. Years passed, and the "Insurrection" grew ever so powerful. Alex was dethroned without any honor, after once leaving NOVA with nothing but dignity. Dawn, like usual, kept his position after NOVA obtained a new leader. Nothing much happened after this, nothing that deserves to be noted anyhow, and Dawn left NOVA without leaving a single evidence of his existence in it. During his time in NOVA , he created some note-worthy weaponry, but he destroyed all his research before he left, causing NOVA to become more primitive with time. Dawn was said to have discovered a new, digital Universe, where he got most of his tech from. "... May he rot in darn hell!" - Rahkon, after Dawn, at 16 years old, decided it'd be nice to blow up the Scorpion's lab. Credits Credit to all worthy NOVA RP'ers and all the people who contributed to NOVA 's storyline, even their enemies. Credit to the author for making this wikia page. Credit to the author for also creating this character. Credit to Tallthedude, sadfullrobloxian, Jninja50 and many others for helping with Dawn's story. Be sure to find us on ROBLOX (my username is troninho, by the way).